Future colors
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 30vicios. Team 5D's. Spoilers del final. Post-series. 30 viñetas que tratan de indagar en el futuro de dicho team, problemas, aventuras, sus nuevas vidas paso a paso. Porque ése es el camino que han elegido, el Riding Duel llamado 'Vida'
1. Vuelta atrás

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>15. Vuelta atrás

* * *

><p>En ningún momento eligieron ese camino, peligroso y lleno de obstáculos, algo destinado desde su nacimiento, algo que, como la marca en sus brazos los ha conducido irremediablemente hacia los otros, hacia esos lazos irrompibles —inevitables— de su amistad. Hacia peleas interminables, horas y horas de duelos, risas y también preocupación.<p>

Sin embargo, ahora es tiempo de decidir. Ahora, libres de toda amenaza, pueden mirar al futuro e imaginarse, ya sin estar atados por las alas del destino, lo que pueden ser, lo que se será decidido por ellos, tras ensayo y error, como la vida misma. Y sí, por supuesto que tienen miedo, una desagradable sensación en la garganta y los ojos anegados de lágrimas, porque aunque nunca eligieron ese camino por sí mismos, aprendieron a adaptarse a él, hicieron amigos, anécdotas y muchas risas. Duele dejarlo, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Y mientras el duelo se sucede, con esa pasión desbordante que sólo ellos pueden sentir en el aire al correr a toda velocidad, las puertas cerradas de su mente comienzan a llenarse de una nueva luz, exultante de verdad y esperanza, como la que Yuusei les ha enseñado.

Podrían pasar meses, incluso años... Podrían nunca más volver a verse, pero sus lazos, mucho más poderosos que las marcas de nacimiento que los destinaron a pelear juntos, siempre prevalecerán como un grato recuerdo atado a sus corazones, tanto como crean en ello.


	2. Un empujón

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>13. Un empujón

* * *

><p>Rua se limpia por tercera vez en la tarde las lágrimas que le corren por las mejillas. No debería llorar a su edad, de eso se ha convencido, pero le es inevitable. Quizás no puede compararse con la angustia que sintió cuando sus padres se fueron, misma que lo dejó sin dormir varias noches; sin embargo, esa separación también le es dolorosa, como si por segunda vez en su vida fuera separado de los brazos de su madre —en este caso sus amigos, sus tutores y casi familiares para él— y no quiere afrontarlo. No de nuevo y quizás para siempre.<p>

Y es en ese mismo punto donde sus ideas se contradicen, como si fueran gigantes luchando dentro de su atribulada mente. Por un lado, desea ver a sus padres fervientemente, abrazarlos y contarles noche tras noche, como sus compañeros de clases, las peripecias de su vida adolescente. Pero, por otro lado, no quiere dejar el desenfreno y las aventuras vividas con sus ya casi hermanos, las lecciones aprendidas, las risas y el conocimiento.

_Nosotros siempre estaremos unidos._ Las palabras de Yuusei, a pesar de que no cruzan el aire pues está muy ocupado combatiendo a Jack, llegan a sus pequeños oídos, casi como si fueran susurradas para él, como si el joven supiera la batalla que se está librando en su mente y planeara darle un pequeño empujón. _Sin importar la distancia, siempre seremos amigos._

Es cierto y esa verdad hace que le broten muchas más lágrimas por las mejillas. Tan sólo tiene unos padres y ahora han decidido por fin estar juntos, como la familia que son y que siempre ha deseado tener, es una oportunidad imperdible; no obstante y aunque también sus amigos son únicos, de ellos ya tiene millones de memorias, de risas y de enseñanzas.

Además, tiene muchas ganas de ver el mundo. De mejorar y de hacer vibrar a la gente con la misma intensidad con la que Yuusei lo hace, brindando enseñanzas con su duelo. Y para eso no puede quedarse ahí. Tiene que evolucionar como un polluelo por fin saliendo del cascarón.

_Siempre estaremos unidos._

Las palabras siguen resonando en su mente, tan verdaderas como la primera vez. Ha hecho una decisión que planea sostener y voltea la vista hacia su hermana, quien llora mientras asiente con energía.

_Nos vamos._


	3. Aún falta

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>27. Aún falta

* * *

><p>No pasan todo el día, ni todos los días juntos. Sin embargo, la idea de separarse le produce desasosiego, como si de pronto se encontrara sumida en las sombras en las que fue dejada por Divine y de las que sólo Yuusei supo sacarla. No quiere irse, tampoco quiere que se vayan, los primeros amigos que hizo, los que la sostuvieron, pero sabe que es una tontería aferrarse.<p>

Tiene muchos sueños plasmados en el rincón más lejano de su mente. Sueños que han cambiado y evolucionado a lo largo de los años, de ser grises y oscuros a irradiar la luz propia de la esperanza, misma que se muestra como una carrera profesional que le permita ayudar a los demás. Medicina y no duelos; porque no tiene la misma capacidad que Yuusei para transmitir sentimientos al robar una carta, ni mucho menos declarar un ataque; medicina y no duelos, porque ésa es su propia manera de ayudar, de encarar el futuro.

Si tan sólo pudiera decidirse... Si tan sólo pudiera romper el frágil caparazón que separa a sus deseos de sus sueños... Y uno de esos sueños, precisamente, es quedarse con él.

Pero, ¿sería eso lo correcto? ¿Se sentiría satisfecha consigo misma permaneciendo en esa ciudad? Pese a todo, pese a que intuye que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, sabe que eso no sería suficiente. Aún falta mucho tiempo para considerar matrimonio y vida de casada, aún es joven, aún tiene tiempo de hartarse del mundo. De hacer algo de provecho, de volver como una mujer completa y entonces... Dejar que el destino decida.

Eso es lo que le ha enseñado Yuusei: a evolucionar.


	4. Algún día

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>29. Algún día

* * *

><p>Como siempre ha tenido que ser él quien les abra los ojos. Alguna vez en el pasado Jack deshizo sus vínculos con el Team Satisfaction para llegar a Neo Dominó City, para construir su futuro desde la ennegrecida perspectiva de su pasado; esta vez es igual. Debe de ser él quien le ponga fin al Team 5D's, quien le abra los ojos a todos, porque así como él halló una nueva vida al escapar de Satélite, así está seguro de que algo les está esperando a todos una vez salgan de la ciudad.<p>

Pero antes debe de probarse una última cosa a sí mismo. Yuusei siempre ha sido su rival, un igual y un enemigo al mismo tiempo. Aún si ninguno de ellos se marcha de Neo Dominó, aún si todos se aferran a seguir juntos, desterrando así un mar de oportunidades, él ya se ha decidido.

Quiere ampliar horizontes, se siente de nuevo atrapado. Quiere conocer el mundo y dominarlo, no a base de arrogancia como lo hizo en el pasado, sino más bien en base a poder, a evolución y a su ardiente alma, que pretende contagiar a cuanto oponente y espectador encuentre, llenándolo del deseo ardiente de vivir. Y por eso debe probarse a sí mismo una última cosa antes de partir. ¿Puede vencer a Yuusei? ¿Puede alcanzar el mismo nivel de entendimiento que él, la misma constancia y serenidad?

Cuando sus puntos de vida llegan a cero, Jack no se siente decepcionado, pues esto sólo le indica que debe mejorar y evolucionar nunca es malo.

Quizás algún día, cuando se vuelvan a encontrar —él como un nuevo rey y Yuusei siempre como su rival—, otra será la historia. No puede esperar a probarlo.


	5. Imitación

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>23. Imitación

* * *

><p>Siente una curiosa imitación a la noche en que el Team Satisfaction fue disuelto, con esa clásica sensación de miedo en la garganta y un poco de desasosiego. Le ha costado despedirse de los niños, pequeños hermanos y haces de luz en un lugar tan desolado como Satélite, donde fueron alguna vez su mayor soporte. Sin embargo y al igual que el resto de sus amigos, ya se ha decidido y ahora sólo hace su equipaje para marchar al otro día y junto con los demás, hacia un nuevo futuro, ése que protegieron tan enardecidamente.<p>

La marca en su brazo derecho brilla levemente ante la luz de la luna, trae memorias de duelos que casi parecen ancestrales, de palabras que deberían de quedar grabadas para la posteridad. Él es Crow, un cuervo —y dicen que los cuervos se adaptan con facilidad—, no le teme al país extranjero que está por convertirse en su hogar, ni mucho menos a las ligas profesionales, que hacen que su deck parezca tan impaciente como él.

Para algunos —y espera estar equivocado—, tan pronto salga el sol, será su último día, su último recuerdo grabado a fuego en el corazón. Pero para él, como ya lo ha prometido, será un hasta luego, porque cuando regrese, además de pasar a visitar a Yuusei, también traerá muchos regalos para los niños y sus credenciales adecuadas para comprar un hogar.


	6. De ahora en adelante

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>01. De ahora en adelante

* * *

><p>Durante mucho tiempo, mientras yacía encarcelado en Satélite —o casi—, siempre deseó alcanzar las luces, como estrellas lejanas, de la ciudad. Luego y pese a sus tragos amargos, decidió defenderla. El destino, el Dragón Carmesí así lo había ordenado, la batalla de los Signers se desató como un torbellino y él se encontró peleando por causas casi desconocidas, que conforme transcurría el tiempo se convirtieron en propias: la salvación de los inocentes, una vida plena para sus amigos y él mismo, paz.<p>

Inmediatamente después llegó Z-ONE, quien, sin demeritar su historia, sólo le afianzó los sentimientos que ya poseía: la protección de la ciudad que su padre siempre amó. Por eso, mientras el duelo se sucede, llegando a los últimos y decisivos momentos, puede vislumbrar el final que tendrá todo.

Ha trabajado y amado esa ciudad como su padre mismo lo hizo alguna vez, primero por destino, luego por gusto propio y le parece sensato quedarse, cuidarla y evolucionar dentro de ella, buscar entre las calles laberínticas su destino, pero sobretodo —como se lo prometió a sí mismo, como se lo prometió a Bruno—, evitar ese cruel destino que a tantos destruyó.

Los irá verse como un padre, escuchará de sus proezas orgulloso. Y luego, quizás algún día, podrán compartirlas juntos.

Porque de ahora en adelante, el contador de su vida comienza su marcha. Tic. Toc. _Hacia un futuro prometedor_.


	7. Última palabra

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>16. Última palabra

* * *

><p>Quizás es porque tienen los sentimientos a flor de piel, porque acaban de dejar a sus casi hermanos atrás y todo lo que los rodea es desconocido, un Londres enorme y hasta asfixiante, donde sus padres les reciben con los brazos abiertos. El caso es que, cuando los ven y corren hacia ellos, empujando con cierta dificultad sus maletas cargadas de recuerdo, no pueden evitar sollozar. Rua sobretodo no puede contener las lágrimas y su hermana sabe por qué, puede precisarlo al conocer tan bien a su gemelo. Es la emoción del reencuentro y de la despedida, la misma emoción que trepa por su espalda mandando pequeños calambres a su cuerpo, que tiembla en los brazos de su madre cuando siente su cercanía.<p>

—¿Cómo ha ido el viaje? ¿Están bien? ¿Están cansados? —la mujer los sostiene a ambos con los brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, como si temiera que fueran a escaparse de otro modo.

—Es una historia muy larga, mamá —puntualiza Rua y la voz se le hace pedazos al recordar todo nuevamente. No hace ni un día que se despidieron de todos y ya siente que han pasado milenios y que sus aventuras son sólo relatos fantásticos que alguien le contó antes de acostarse.

—Ya me la contarán cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿está bien? —se ponen en marcha sorteando a la multitud que avanza por los abarrotados pasillos del aeropuerto, en busca del automóvil familiar.

—Sólo una cosa puedo decirte mamá —Rua declara con firmeza, al tiempo que se sientan todos juntos dentro del vehículo, a punto de comenzar la marcha—. Quiero una D-Wheel y no acepto un no por respuesta.

Ruka no puede evitar reírse entre dientes, pues su hermano lo ha dicho con un tono que no admite réplicas, su última palabra sobre el tema. Sabe que sus padres se horrorizarán en cuanto sepan qué es una D-Wheel y qué puede hacer exactamente, pero esa es la única manera que ambos conocen para volver a ver a los demás.

En un duelo.


	8. Después de

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>8. Después de

* * *

><p>Crow observa con cierta nostalgia el brazo donde alguna vez tuvo una marca, como todos los demás. Quizás no estuvo siempre destinado a ser un signer y luchar contra los tipos malos, pues fue su propia determinación lo que le consiguió esa marca que ahora ya no está, pero se siente extraño sin ella. Como si le hubieran amputado un brazo o algo similar. E incluso hace la separación aún más latente. Después de todo, eran un canal de comunicación para sus emociones, problemas y deseos. Siempre podían saber si alguien estaba en un apuro, teniendo un duelo o demás, con tan sólo ver brillar esas marcas color rojo sangre. Sin embargo, como se repite por décima vez en el día, ya no está.<p>

Ha decidido seguir otro camino en las ligas profesionales, ha decidido llevar otro estandarte en lugar del de su antiguo Team, familia y amigos. Así pues, mirarse el brazo no le ganará nada bueno —eso se lo indican las miradas de sus compañeros esa tarde en que se presentan todos para una fiesta de bienvenida.

—Entonces, Crow, ¿listo para patear algunos traseros en las ligas mayores? —uno de los muchachos de cuyo nombre no puede acordarse, le pasa el brazo por los hombros y le pone un vaso lleno de vino entre las manos.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —asiente él, dándole un largo trago a su bebida, que se derrama por su barbilla ante su intento—. Tan sólo dime cuándo empezamos y contra quién.

—Ése es el espíritu —afirma un hombre, quien es presumiblemente su mánager—. Ya verás que te sentirás en casa una vez empieces a correr y ganar duelos. ¿No es así, muchachos?

Todos asienten a voz en cuello, tan ebrios que apenas y pueden distinguir las cosas a su alrededor. Crow piensa unírseles en breve, pero antes se pregunta si será cierto lo dicho por aquél hombre.

Quiere montar su D-Wheel ya, antes de que eche a correr a Neo Dominó City.


	9. En una sola noche

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>19. En una sola noche

* * *

><p>Aki hala con cuidado su pesada maleta por los corredores del pasillo. Es su primera noche en aquél dormitorio de la universidad y no sabe dónde podría alojarse por el resto de su vida estudiantil, pues no conoce a nadie y le da miedo preguntar, pese a que la diferencia con su anterior escuela es notoria.<p>

Antes todos la miraban con miedo, temerosos de esos poderes que no podía controlar y que no sabía qué eran ni de dónde venían. Esta vez hay más caras sonrientes e incluso alguno que otro muchacho se atreve a preguntarle su nombre o decirle alguna cosa bonita. Todo ahí es muy normal y le da cierta nostalgia recordar que ella no solía serlo y aún así fue aceptada por todos. Le da cierta nostalgia pensar que allí no se habla de duelos, ni de cartas, ni de rankings, cosas que marcaron su vida durante años; sin embargo, es sólo eso, nostalgia. Pues su propósito, su decisión ha sido alejarse de los campos para acercarse a los enfermos, a los necesitados, a los que de verdad necesitan que les tiendan una mano.

Su propia manera de salvar al mundo.

—¿Estás perdida? —una chica se asoma por la puerta que acaba de pasar mientras sigue vagando por aquél laberíntico lugar, luce amable y lleva ropa de dormir, quizás Aki la ha despertado al pasar.

—Sí, lo siento. Estoy buscando algún dormitorio donde pueda quedarme —su voz no puede evitar hacerse un poco tímida, pues aún quedan algunas cicatrices de su pasado en su mente. Sin embargo, la otra chica parece eufórica al verla y aunque ha oído sus palabras, le responde de otra manera.

—¿Eres Aki Izayoi del Team 5D's? ¡Vaya! ¡Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres...! —al parecer la chica es gran fan de los duelos, pero sus padres nunca la dejaron entrar a la Academia, quedando sus sueños frustrados hasta que comenzó a estudiar medicina.

Aki se deja conducir hacia la habitación, todavía un poco sorprendida por la reacción que ha causado.

¿Quién le iba a decir que en una sola noche iba a conseguir una buena amiga y un lugar para quedarse? Sin duda alguna, ese era el camino adecuado a seguir.


	10. Callejón sin salida

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>09. Callejón sin salida

* * *

><p>Su contador de turnos ha llegado al tope y el número 12 centellea como grabado a fuego sobre el monitor de su D-Wheel. Ha llegado a un callejón sin salida, con apenas una carta en la mano y el campo vacío, mientras que su oponente posee dos monstruos con altos puntos de ataque. Sin embargo, Jack nunca se amilana e incluso se permite dibujar una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, pues ya le hacía falta un duelo de ese calibre. El siguiente debe de ser un robo milagroso —como los que Yuusei suele hacer con tal facilidad que hasta parece magia—, tras el cual afianzará poco a poco su título de Rey y se hará renombre en ese nuevo país. Confía en sí mismo. Puede hacerlo.<p>

Y casi como si fuera un pronóstico o incluso hasta algo mucho más popular como el destino del que todos hablan, consigue remontar con tan sólo un robo en su último turno, causándole a su desconcertado rival una victoria aplastante, al mismo tiempo que una multitud se alza alabando su nombre.

—¡Yo, Jack Atlas, llegaré a ser el verdadero Rey! —declara alzando el brazo, con el dedo índice apuntando hacia el cielo, en ese gesto tan característico de él, a lo cual todos responden con una ovación—. ¡Así que pueden traerme a quien quieran, lo venceré frente a sus ojos!

Definitivamente no es lo mismo que en Japón, los rostros que se desdibujan en manchones de colores al dar varias vueltas por la pista de duelos son diferentes, rubios y de ojos claros; sin embargo, la euforia es la misma, así como la sensación de poderío.

Cuánto bien le ha hecho salir de Neo Dominó... Y espera que Yuusei lo esté viendo para que se de cuenta de todo lo que se está perdiendo.


	11. Treinta

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>30. Treinta

* * *

><p>Rua se ha puesto insoportable desde que vio aquél duelo de Jack en la televisión por cable. Ruka lo ha oído decir al menos treinta veces en la misma semana que quiere un D-Wheel y que no cesará de pedirlo hasta tenerlo, nuevo y envuelto como regalo de Navidad, en el garage de su casa. Sus padres ya han tratado de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero con pésimos resultados, pues ninguna excusa le es suficiente al jovencito para aplacar su hambre imparable por conducir a alta velocidad. Ni la edad, ni el permiso para conducir, mucho menos sus notas en el colegio o el dinero pueden detenerlo.<p>

—¡Si no me apresuro Jack será el nuevo Rey y yo me quedaré rezagado! —esa era su cantinela a la hora de la cena, en la cual todos se reunían como una familia normal para charlar sobre su día—. ¡Mamá, papá, por favor! ¡Ruka también quiere una, ¿verdad? Les prometemos que seremos cuidadosos.

—Nunca he dicho que quiera una —dice ella dirigiéndole un gesto cómplice a su madre, que sólo atina a sonreírle a ambos—. Tienes mucho tiempo para ello, Rua —su tono de voz suena casi como el de su madre, con cierto deje de impaciencia y regaño al mismo tiempo—. Además, ¿cómo quieres ser D-Wheeler si apenas y puedes sumar y restar como Dios manda?

El muchacho se pone de colores mientras fulmina por un segundo a su gemela con la mirada. Sus notas no han sido del todo buenas por estar soñando despierto con carreras a altas velocidades y poca cosa más, excusa que ya le han puesto sus padres a la D-Wheel y de la que ahora se sirve Ruka como traición hacia sus deseos.

—¡No es justo! —afirma él, inflando las mejillas en un claro e infantil gesto de protesta.

—Si mejoras tus notas, tal vez... —su padre pasa un bocado y trata de tranquilizar a su hijo, al que aún no puede acabar de conocer tras tantos años de separación.

Aquella es toda la respuesta que Rua necesita y su hermana no puede evitar soltar un suspiro que casi suena como una risita mientras él afirma con terquedad que se esforzará mucho ese semestre.

Si ese es el destino que Rua quiere, el futuro que planea en Londres, nadie ni nada podrá impedirlo, ya lo ha dejado claro.


	12. Blanco y negro

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>02. Blanco y negro

* * *

><p>Aunque finja no darse cuenta del pasar de los días, que avanzan cual hojas de un libro siendo impulsadas por una hábil mano, Yuusei sabe que se acerca el primer mes sin sus amigos. Ha estado ocupado ayudando a Jaeger con los reactores de Momentum, supervisando algunos cambios y evolución del mismo, al tiempo que intenta decidir qué más puede hacer, como si de pronto el mundo —o más bien esa ciudad—, fuera suya para explayar sus más profundos deseos.<p>

Ya ha desechado las invitaciones a ligas profesionales extranjeras, pero aún le quedan en su escritorio varias más que lo invitan a participar ahí mismo, en la ciudad donde eligió permanecer. Será divertido, habrá mucho dinero de por medio. Todas las invitaciones dicen lo mismo, pero a él no le interesa el dinero, no obstante, la diversión parece un pago suficiente como para impulsarlo a querer hacerlo. Hace mucho que no tiene un duelo por diversión, muchísimo.

Pero sólo se decide a hacerlo —como un hobby, se dice—, cuando a su correo electrónico llegan cuatro e-mails plagados de fotos, números telefónicos e historias sobre sus amigos y sus nuevas vidas, narrados por ellos mismos. Su monitor casi parece con vida mientras recorre las palabras, los largos e-mails llenos de anécdotas y preguntas, cuyo color negro destaca ante lo blanco del monitor.

Decidió quedarse, sí, pero eso no lo priva de hacer lo que más le gusta.

Así pues, toma su casco y baja las escaleras del edificio hasta encontrarse en el garage, donde su D-Wheel había estado acumulando polvo. Cuando regrese de dar un largo paseo, entonces les responderá a todos, contándoles de su nueva resolución de entrar al nuevo torneo auspiciado por Kaiba Corp.


	13. No lo parece

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>21. No lo parece

* * *

><p>Ruka le arrebata el pedazo de papel de las manos, con cara de no poder creérselo y sus inmensos ojos dorados abiertos de par en par. Rua había estado alardeando de poder sacar buenas notas con tal de que le permitieran hacerse con la D-Wheel más rápida —más que el viento, decía a veces—, pero siendo sincera, ella nunca creyó que lo lograría. No, su hermano no era tonto, pero sí bastante distraído y apático en lo que a clases se refería, sobretodo si éstas tenían que ver con Álgebra y no con duelos, como en la Academia.<p>

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba el boletín con sus calificaciones, estampado con un aprobado de un rojo tan brillante que no parecía real. Rua lo había logrado, había trabajado durante arduos dos años en pos de tener ese premio y ahora, con toda la valentía del mundo y también porque se lo merecía, iba a exigir la recompensa prometida por sus padres, así tuviera que hacer un berrinche —nada propio para un joven de su edad, pero todo se valía, ¿no?

—¡Mamá, papá! ¿Cuándo vamos por mi D-Wheel? He visto una en el centro de color azul eléctrico que me ha encantado, me hacía ojitos desde el aparador y... —Rua continúa con su monólogo, pues sus padres apenas y lo escuchan: tienen los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa de ver el aprobado, un aprobado honorífico además.

Ruka contiene una sonrisa, la historia vuelve a repetirse y no puede culpar a su hermano de enojarse ante la incredulidad que muestran por sus notas, de verdad, qué poca falta de confianza... ¿verdad?

Y luego estalla en carcajadas.


	14. En llamas

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>20. En llamas

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo que en Inglaterra entregan los boletines con las notas del semestre, que después le acarrearían muchas risas a la familia de Rua, así también en Japón le son entregadas a Aki las evaluaciones del semestre. Ha sido difícil, ha luchado ya durante dos años —y todavía le quedan tres más—, pero ha conseguido mantenerse y sobretodo, comenzar a ganar más y más vocación hacia la carrera, que le parece tan apasionante como un buen riding duel en sus tiempos jóvenes.<p>

Tiene notas aprobatorias y en algunos casos hasta excelentes, lo cual la tranquiliza hasta tal punto que llega a soltar un suspiro de satisfacción y también de alivio, cosa que es mal interpretada por sus amigas, quienes a su lado y al ver pasar a una manada de jóvenes hablando de irse de fiesta, piensan que por fin, después de tanto tiempo, su amiga está enamorada.

—¿Y cuál de ellos te gusta? —le pregunta una de sus amigas, señalando con la vista a los hombres que ya se alejan, todavía hablando de bebidas ilegales y el fin del semestre—. O puede que todavía no te hayas olvidado de ese amor secreto que nos tienes tan oculto de tu ciudad natal.

Aki siente que tiene la cara en llamas, por el rubor que cubre sus mejillas. Hace mucho tiempo que no piensa seriamente en el amor —los recuerdos del team son de amistad, los recuerdos de Yuusei también—, pero esa súbita pregunta enciende una luz en su pecho. Su amor secreto de su ciudad natal... Sonaba tan estúpido, pero tan cierto.

—No digan tonterías —les dice, tras un momento de silencio bastante más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

Las mujeres deciden abdicar. Ninguna de ellas podría haber adivinado que, esa misma noche, tras volver a casa por vacaciones, Aki encendería el televisor para encontrarse con la persona de la cual habían estado hablando —¿su amor secreto?—, regresando a los duelos después de tantos años.

_Yuusei._


	15. Pecado

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>11. Pecado

* * *

><p>Añoraba esa sensación, mentiría si dijera lo contrario. El viento azotándole el rostro sin piedad, furioso y a la vez conciliador; los miles de abucheos y aclamaciones, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como si fuera droga... Al final no había podido resistirse a volver a los duelos, aunque aún continuaba firme en su resolución de quedarse en Neo Dominó, eran algo vital —como respirar, quizás— y su único pecado era amarlos demasiado —vivir de ellos demasiado.<p>

Por eso, cuando la autopista de duelo de ese día se extendió frente a él, como una alfombra hacia triunfos y sensaciones ya olvidados, poco le importó si ganaba o perdía. Todo lo que lo impulsaba era su propia adrenalina y apenas notaba los flashes en la cara, ni los gritos, ni mucho menos nada que no fuera su campo de batalla y su oponente, feroz y respetuoso ante él.

Al final, el resultado había sido inevitable —o al menos así lo clamó el comentarista entre vítores—, Yuusei había derrotado a Z-ONE anteriormente y si alguien pensaba en vencerlo, tendría que dar mucho más que piltrafas —y de nuevo parafreaseando al comentarista. Sin embargo, al hombre no le importó en absoluto nada de lo que se desarrolló a continuación, ni las entrevistas, ni las fotos, ni cámaras, ni grabaciones, saludaba a la cámara, como un gesto secreto, un guiño hacia sus amigos, que claramente decía: he vuelto.


	16. Encanto

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>12. Encanto

* * *

><p>Jack soltó una sonora carcajada, que hizo eco en su apartamento vacío, chocando contra las paredes blancas en su intento por escapar. Era uno de esos extraños días libres en su agenda, ésos que no le gustaban porque le suponían una traba para sus metas y lo estaba pasando cómodamente repantigado, mirando el televisor. ¿Y qué había encontrado ahí? Algo que le había causado risa, pero no una risa burlona o cruel, sino satisfecha, porque Yuusei volvía a lucir esas habilidades naturales —legendarias, de eso estaba seguro—, volvía a los duelos, a las carreras y a la adrenalina. No había perdido nada de su encanto, ni una sola gota de suerte en sus robos, ni ataques.<p>

La idea de enfrentarse a él resurgió en su mente, como una poderosa ola que trataba de llevarse cualquier otro pensamiento. Eso era parte del encanto de Yuusei, que cualquiera que lo veía deseaba aplastarlo o ser como él, vencerlo o ser su igual, tan bien podía mover corazones con su duelo.

Quizás algún día volvamos a enfrentarnos, quizás no. Todo depende del camino que elijan, Jack quiere seguir subiendo, Yuusei quiere quedarse estático en esa ciudad. Ambos tienen duelos, pero están alejados por un océano de posibilidades diferentes. Y eso extrañamente le produce añoranza al futuro rey. Añoranza y un poco de tristeza.


	17. No tiene sentido

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>28. No tiene sentido

* * *

><p>Crow da una última vuelta por el estadio, saludando con la mano a los miles de seguidores que lo apoyaron durante ese último duelo en el cual salió victorioso. Es increíble cuánto tiempo ha pasado, es increíble cuánto ha progresado su fama y su técnica en ese tiempo, todo como si fuera un fantástico sueño. Y sonríe, le dedica unos cuantos saludos especiales a sus amigos que no tienen sentido para el resto de las personas, ni mucho menos para los camarógrafos que se miran sorprendidos, pero no importa, no se dirige a ellos, no se dirige a ellos...<p>

Ha visto a Yuusei en televisión esa mañana. Ha recordado, con los ojos como platos, esa facilidad que tenía para tornar las cosas a su favor, la grácil victoria que siempre se coronaba sobre él. Está seguro de que Jack también lo ha visto, quizás Aki y los gemelos también, y si es así... ¿Habrán sentido lo mismo que él? Aparte de añoranza y tristeza, aparte de cariño y amistad... ¿Habrán sentido esas ganas feroces de desafiarlo?

Jack lo hizo y perdió. Pero él se promete intentarlo la próxima vez —y no sabe cuándo será, sin embargo—, enfrentarlo con todo lo que ha aprendido, con todo lo que, gracias a él, llegó a conseguir.

La próxima vez, en Neo Dominó, cuando todos estén reunidos.


	18. Nunca desaparecerá

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>03. Nunca desaparecerá

* * *

><p>Ruka tiene los brazos bien cruzados sobre el pecho incipiente, de alguna manera protegiéndose de estallar en carcajadas. Su hermano se pasea entre las D-Wheels de un establecimiento dedicado a dichos artefactos, como los llama su padre, decidiéndose por cuál escoger y su mueca de concentración le parece graciosísima. Sin embargo, decide no reírse, no cuando Rua ha trabajado tanto por ello y la ocasión requiere de cierta solemnidad: su sueño está a punto de cumplirse, su sueño de comenzar en algún tipo de ligas, de oír su nombre coreado por miles de personas, se sentir la simple adrenalina de un duelo.<p>

En cuanto a ella, su padre le pregunta si también quiere una, ya que sus notas siempre han sido satisfactorias, pero ella niega con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable ante dicho gesto, pues casi parece una traición hacia el deck que trae en el bolsillo interior del pantalón, que parece sólo estar acumulando polvo mientras ella se olvida más y más de los duelos en busca de una vida más frívola —a su parecer, claro está.

Ella no siente el llamado de los duelos, le gustan y vivió muchísimas cosas hermosas gracias a ellos; sus amigos, sus metas, todo lo consiguió de esa manera y nunca desaparecerán de su mente esos recuerdos, que son sólo eso y que además, también la han impulsado a pensar en que esta vez debe de valerse de sí misma para alcanzar sus metas y no hacer trabajar de más al pobre Regulus.


	19. Repetición

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>08. Repetición

* * *

><p>Rua alza las manos gustoso, el aire le despeina los cabellos, la euforia corre por sus venas. En las gradas puede ver a su familia apoyándolo —su madre tiene las manos sobre el rostro, como si temiera cualquier accidente—, puede oír a la multitud bramando su nombre como un himno bélico e incluso hasta tiene el descaro de, alentado por dichas muchas de aceptación, guiñarle el ojo a varias chicas que en su vida ha visto.<p>

Es su tercer duelo en las Ligas Europeas, donde alguna vez duelistas legendarios se batieron, como Edo Phoenix o Johan Andersen, así que tener un precedente como tal lo hace sentir en las nubes, o tan próximo a ellas que casi se siente flotando.

—¿Qué pensarán Jack y Yuusei ahora que me ven aquí? —le pregunta al aire, al tiempo que sigue dando la primera vuelta de calentamiento anterior al duelo—. ¿Estarán orgullosos de mí? ¡Más les vale!

En cuanto a Crow... ha estado en contacto con él, porque sus Ligas son vecinas e incluso tienen un enfrentamiento planificado dentro de dos meses, mismo en el cual planea salir victorioso. Es un paso importante para demostrarles cuánto ha crecido, un paso importante para que... algún día, regrese a Dominó con la frente en alto, dipuesto a repetir aquellos días amistosos e interminables del team 5d's, eso sí, con uno que otro duelo incluído.


	20. Sentido común

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>06. Sentido común

* * *

><p>Aki lucha contra las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse por sus ojos, aunque es un intento casi patético, porque a nadie le importaría realmente verla llorar, porque todo el mundo llora a su alrededor, todo el mundo se despide, se gradúa y lo que menos falta son los sollozos.<p>

Ha sido un camino difícil, ha conocido y despedido personas, han sino infinitas noches en vela, nervios y tensión, pero por fin tiene su diploma y su título —que tiemblan incontrolablemente en sus manos nerviosas—, por fin es una Doctora, con todas las letras.

—¿Dónde piensas trabajar? —inquiere una de sus amigas, abriéndose paso para abrazarla mientras suena una canción de despedida—. ¿Qué te parece si buscamos en el extranjero?

Aki niega con la cabeza suavemente. Ha cumplido sus metas y sabe a dónde tiene que ir, o más bien, a dónde tiene que regresar. Es sentido común.

—No puedo, me voy a Neo Dominó.

Su amiga no puede contener su incredulidad, pero al cabo de un rato sonríe. Aki es bastante testaruda, pero siempre ha sabido elegir correctamente. Y si su destino y futuro están en Dominó... ¿Qué más puede hacer salvo desearle buena suerte?


	21. Es culpa del frío

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>04. Es culpa del frío

* * *

><p>Su Blackbird está lista, el rugido del público hace temblar las paredes del estadio, la adrenalina comienza a subir por sus venas, seguida de cierta sensación de nostalgia. ¿Hace cuánto que no ve a Rua? Y... ¿Hace cuánto que no ve a todos los demás? Crow se coloca el casco correspondiente y sale al encuentro de la multitud, que lo abuchea y alaba al mismo tiempo, cosa a la cual no hace caso por primera vez, respondiendo con algún ademán divertido e insolente, su vista está clavada en el muchacho que le sonríe con familiaridad a lo lejos, Rua, mucho más grande y confiado, pero en escencia, el mismo chico que lloró el día de la despedida.<p>

—¿Qué tal? —Crow estrecha su mano con una sonrisa adornando sus labios, misma que se ensancha al notar como Rua se traga las lágrimas con un sonidito gracioso proveniente de sus labios—. Veamos qué tanto has mejorado...

—¡Ya verás, te lo enseñaré! ¡Quedarás sorprendido y también Jack y Yuusei! —Rua recupera su sonrisa confiada, ignorando el escalofrío que le recorre la espina dorsal, como si fuera el preludio de una lucha de titanes—. Es culpa del frío —se dice, mientras se dirige a su propia D-Wheel, para el comienzo del torneo—. Esta sensación es culpa del frío... No es que... No es que los extrañe o algo...

La voz se le rompe pero sonríe.

Cada día está más cerca de ellos, así que no hay necesidad de llorar.


	22. Ambivalencia

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>14. Ambivalencia

* * *

><p>Ruka lo veía venir, sabía que algo así sucedería eventualmente. Y si bien se alegraba mucho por su hermano, porque estaba viéndolo superar cada una de sus metas, también estaba un poco triste. Rua se marcharía, de eso estaba segura y mucho más ahora que había hablado con Crow sobre tomar su lugar en las Ligas Profesionales, junto a su equipo. Rua se marcharía y ella se quedaría atrás, mirándolo con embeleso.<p>

¿Estaba haciendo bien? ¿Había elegido el camino correcto? Anteriormente había sido elegida por Ancient Fairy Dragon y por el Dragón Carmesí para cumplir con una misión, para tener duelos y ganarlos en nombre de la paz. Pero conforme pasaron lso años se alejó de ese mundo, quedando inmersa solamente en las tareas escolares, balanceo de ecuaciones, historia, matemáticas...

Incluso hasta su deck estaba cubierto de polvo.

Lo tomó de su mesita de noche, donde siempre lo tenía por si se suscitaba alguna eventualidad. Las cartas no estaban gastadas, pero parecían viejas y cubiertas de polvo, removiendo pensamientos dolorosos en su interior.

—¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto al no seguir con los duelos? —no se lo preguntó a nadie en particular, pero como siempre, sus monstruos de duelo fueron los que le respondieron.

—No tiene nada de malo estudiar en lugar de ser duelista, Ruka —Regulus se presentó ante ella como una lucecita cálida y brillante—. Sólo haz lo que te guste.

Ruka abrazó a su deck conforme estas palabras hacían eco en su mente. Quizás sólo estaba triste por la inminente partida de su hermano... Pero él no la dejaría para siempre, así como su deck no la había abandonado. Sólo era un pequeño hasta luego, que siempre podía ser acortado por llamadas telefónicas.


	23. Una rosa roja

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>26. Una rosa roja

* * *

><p>Los rumores eran ciertos y eso lo hacía sonreír, al tiempo que jugueteaba con una rosa roja regalada por una de sus fans. Los rumores eran ciertos, se estaban alzando enemigos a su alrededor, enemigos que alguna vez habían sido compañeros, amigos y casi hermanos. Ya los esperaba, Jack quería verlos inmediatamente, combatirlos y salir vencedor, o perdedor, pero con alguna enseñanza.<p>

Crow ya le había declarado la guerra y él, desde su pedestal, sólo estaba esperando a corresponderla. Pero, ¿cuánto pasaría antes de que pudieran enfrentarse propiamente? Probablemente años... y él no podía esperar tanto tiempo, no podía... Y eso le traía nuevas ideas a la mente. ¿Tendría acaso que tomar la iniciativa nuevamente? Soltó un bufido, sí, seguramente tendría que convocarlos a todos, guiarlos como tantas veces, como esa vez en la que decidieron separarse.

Quizás ya venía siendo hora de que se reunieran después de tantos años.

¿Y qué mejor que comenzar con los preparativos avisando a Yuusei? Pronto tendría a todos sus amigos a su lado y necesitaba prepararse, porque todos iban en plan de guerra.


	24. Cinco minutos

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>05. Cinco minutos

* * *

><p>Yuusei apagó el televisor tras terminar el último noticiario de duelos de la noche. Durante algún tiempo pasó por su mente la idea de que no volvería a ver ni saber nada de sus amigos, pero ellos mismos se encargaron de desmentir dicho pensamiento y la prueba más fehaciente de esto era verlos en las noticias, noche tras noche, hablando de sus carreras, duelos, victorias y planes. Y el plan que más lo había sorprendido era el de su regreso, porque todos habían confirmado que se tomarían un descanso para volver a su ciudad natal... y si no se equivocaba...<p>

El teléfono comenzó a sonar cinco minutos después, entre divagaciones del hombre, que apenas y le prestó atención hasta el décimo timbrazo, que de tan histérico que sonaba, casi le decía la identidad de la persona que quería contactarlo.

—¿Qué sucede, Jack? —preguntó con voz tranquila, como si estuviera esperando esa llamada (quizás lo hacía inconscientemente).

—Ves las noticias, ¿no es así? —Jack respondió con una voz desenfadada y hasta casi divertida—. Si es así, entonces ya sabes qué hacer, prepara las cosas para la reunión... Incluído tu deck. Yo me encargo de contactar a los demás.

Y eso fue todo, la llamada terminó nada más pronunciadas dichas palabras. Yuusei se quedó estupefacto unos segundos antes de asentir sonriendo.

Todos volvían a casa y él tendría que recibirlos propiamente.


	25. Prohibido

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>25. Prohibido

* * *

><p>Ruka se miró en el espejo tratando de no parecer demasiado nerviosa. Le parecía increíble el cambio que había operado en sus facciones con el pasar de los años, de ser una pequeña niña con dones sobrenaturales a una mujer normal; es que era para no creerse y eso la ponía incómoda. ¿Qué dirían los demás al verla, alta y esbelta, muy diferente de la última vez? ¿Se burlaría alguien o por el contrario, se quedarían boquiabiertos?<p>

La joven soltó un suspiro al tiempo que dirigía sus ojos dorados hacia la fotografía que habían tomado al ganar el WRGP. Le daba miedo constatar los cambios en los demás pero al mismo tiempo se moría de verlos. ¿Era eso normal? ¿O sólo estaba dejándose llevar por las palabras de sus amigas?

Sus amigas le habían preguntado a dónde iba por vacaciones y al responderles que regresaba a Neo Dominó, comenzaron con un montón de alucinaciones y tonterías que la habían hecho sonrojar —y que quizás contribuían a su temor a verlos. Por ejemplo, le habían preguntado si conocía a Yuusei y si, de casualidad, le gustaba.

Por supuesto, ella negó tales ridiculeces. Quería a sus amigos y por spuesto, a Yuusei, pero no de esa manera. De hecho, de algún modo esperaba que al regresar, encontrara una invitación a la boda de Aki y Yuusei, o algo por el estilo...


	26. Equipaje

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>17. Equipaje

* * *

><p>El avión comenzó a descender con un movimiento suave, trayéndole cierta sensación de vértigo. Crow no pudo evitar sonreír hasta hacerse daño cuando miró por la ventanilla al paisaje que se acercaba, haciéndose cada vez más grande conforme descendían. Su ciudad. La ciudad en la cual había sobrevivido durante tantos años y que había ayudado a consolidar como una capital de paz, brillante como esa soleada mañana.<p>

¿Cómo estarían los niños? No, ya no eran niños, sino jóvenes. ¿Cómo estaría Yuusei? ¿Se habría atrevido a casarse? ¿Se habría atrevido a decírselo a Aki? Aquellos pensamientos le hicieron reír entre dientes mientras bajaba junto al resto de los pasajeros unos minutos más tarde. Ya lo averiguaría, antes quería dar un largo paseo por las calles en su Blackbird, recordar lugares y hechos, tomarse un buen café —de ésos en los cuales Jack gastaba una fortuna— y luego presentarse frente a sus amigos como un triunfador, como un igual y siempre como un amigo.

En eso estaba pensando, mientras cargaba su equipaje a la D-Wheel y se preparaba para salir del aeropuerto atestado de gente, cuando oyó un grito a lo lejos poco familiar.

Al darse la vuelta todos los planes quedaron en el olvido. Rua se dirigía hacia él, más alto pero siempre sonriente y a su lado estaba Ruka, toda una mujer pasado ya tanto tiempo, logrando que de pronto se sintiera nostálgico y corriera a su encuentro, porque los amigos le llamaban más fuerte que su propia diversión.


	27. Alrededor del mundo

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>07. Alrededor del mundo

* * *

><p>—Si sigues viendo a Ruka así te doy un puñetazo —puntualizó Rua, claramente en broma, al notar cómo Crow se quedaba boquiabierto ante la visión de su anteriormente pequeña amiga—. Como sea, ¿qué tal han ido las cosas? ¿Cómo estás?<p>

Rua parecía tan energético como siempre y Crow tuvo la certeza de que siempre sería así, como un niño grande, siempre lleno de vitalidad y esperanzas, aún si viajara alrededor del mundo siete veces, Rua nunca se cansaría de él, pues así era su espíritu, siempre lleno de vida.

—¿Qué tal les ha ido a ustedes? ¡Vaya sin han crecido! ¡Tendrás que demostrarme que puedes tener un duelo decente antes de cederte mi puesto en las profesionales! —Crow se subió a su D-Wheel con ligereza, como si estuviera soltando un reto. Rua soltó un bufido divertido.

—¡Cuando pierdas no me eches la culpa! —afirmó, también subiéndose a su D-Wheel donde el equipaje colgaba precariamente ante la horrorizada vista de Ruka, que no sabía cómo sobrevivirían ambos en un duelo cuando su hermano era tan descuidado.

—¡Entonces es un duelo!

Ruka soltó un grito que el aire se llevó mientras ganaban velocidad y la ciudad empezaba a desdibujarse frente a ellos, como dándoles la bienvenida.

Habían regresado y aquello parecía lo más obvio. Un duelo. Parecía lo más obvio y lo más natural, lo cual demostraba que ni el tiempo les había arrebatado su amistad.


	28. Silencio

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>22. Silencio

* * *

><p>Aki se alisó los pliegues del vestido con un gesto nervioso. Había llegado temprano a la cita hecha por Jack, en el lugar de siempre a las ocho de la noche. Yuusei estaría allí, todos estarían alli, como antes y aún así, se moría de nervios. No por lo que pudieran decir o por los cambios que obviamente el tiempo había hecho en sus amigos, sino por verlo a él. Porque se había prometido a sí misma muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba la de saldar su deuda con Yuusei, la de darle propiamente las gracias.<p>

Sin embargo, parecía haber un abismo enorme de tiempo entre ellos, un abismo que se había abierto, negro y tenebroso, desde la noche en la cual se despidieron hasta esa, en donde habían prometido verse de nuevo. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Habría algo cambiado entre ellos?

Sus tacones hicieron un eco sordo en contra de las paredes, al mismo tiempo que su silueta se acercaba hacia la Relojería, hacia el garage, donde las luces estaban encendidas y presumiblemente todos ya la esperaban. No obstante, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, otro temor amenazó con congelarle el corazón: adentro sólo había silencio, lo cual sólo indicaba que nadie había llegado y que estaría a solas con Yuusei.

Suspiró hondo. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, un tiempo a solas y aclarar toda la situación.


	29. Sin tinta

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>10. Sin tinta

* * *

><p>Caminó con paso digno, acercándose hacia el edificio que ya se oía bañado por las risas y anécdotas de sus amigos. Se había atrasado sólo un poco debido a los molestos reporteros y a sus fans, que literalmente lo habían dejado sin tinta de tantos autógrafos pedidos. Sin embargo, poco le importaba. Él merecía una entrada triunfal como esa, siendo Jack Atlas.<p>

Irrumpió en el lugar, recibiendo al mismo tiempo una sensación de dejà vú. Ahí estaban todos —quizás no usaban las mismas ropas, ni tenían la misma estatura—, pero eran sustancialmente iguales. Crow contaba un chiste malo a los gemelos, que se desternillaban de risa ante la mirada cariñosa de Aki y Yuusei parecía tan sereno y estoico como siempre, como un padre que ve a sus hijos con cariño.

—¡Vaya, Jack! Pensábamos que no vendrías, estábamos planeando la venganza si no lo hacías, pues fuíste tú el que nos convocó —Crow se volteó hacia él y le dio un apretón de manos, luego Jack fue circulando entre todos haciendo los saludos de rigor, sin mencionar palabra alguna de los cambios en todos.

—Ja, ninguno de ustedes podría jamás vencerme —fue su altanera respuesta, dirigiéndose claramente al grupito de Crow y los gemelos, que parecían burlonamente desafiantes. Luego, al ver a Yuusei, su expresión cambio—. Aunque de eso no estoy muy seguro contigo —puntualizó, dándole un abrazo fraternal al que el otro correspondió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Ya lo veremos —amenazó Rua con el puño, palpando en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en busca de su deck—. ¿Te apetece un duelo?

—Esperaba que alguien dijera eso —contestó el Rey.


	30. Uno tras otro

**Título: **Future Colors  
><strong>Claim: <strong>Team 5D's ~ Yuusei, Jack, Crow, Aki, Rua y Ruka  
><strong>Notas: <strong>Basado en el final y un post-series sobre lo que imagino pasó en sus vidas futuras.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género: <strong>Friendship  
><strong>Tabla de retos: <strong>30 días  
><strong>Tema: <strong>24. Uno tras otro

* * *

><p>Mientras el duelo de Jack y Rua se sucedía a pocos metros de distancia, Crow se acercó confidencialmente a Yuusei, con Ruka bastante pendiente de sus palabras, pues de alguna manera también le interesaba la respuesta.<p>

—¿Entonces Aki y tú están saliendo? —fue su pregunta directa, susurrada al hombre que casi se atraganta con su bebida—. Cuando llegamos los hemos visto y...

Ruka asintió con la emoción pintándole las facciones.

—¿Por fin se han decidido? —inquirió, dejando toda confidencialidad de lado, logrando que el resto de los presentes se interesara por el tema ahí tratado, fuera cual fuese—. Lo siento, es sólo que tengo curiosidad. ¿Aki nee-chan y tú...?

Aki se sonrojó levemente. No esperaba que nadie oyera, ni mucho menos viera la conversación que ambos habían sostenido antes de que todos llegaran.

—¡Así que pronto tendremos una invitación de boda! ¡Pronto volveremos a reunirnos! —Crow se echó a reír con ganas, volviendo su vista al duelo e ignorando a la pareja, que parecía entre cohibida y molesta.

—No decidas cosas por ti mismo —murmuró Aki, mirando hacia el suelo, como si fuera una niña descubierta en una travesura, pero nadie le hizo caso, pues en ese momento el duelo acababa con una victoria por muy poco de Jack.

Yuusei, leyendo en el modo de Aki que estaba bastante incómoda por la conversación, una vez hubo terminado el encuentro les sonrió a todos y, como si quisiera abrazarlos, abrió los brazos antes de decir:

—Bienvenidos de nuevo.

Uno tras otro fueron sonriendo, una tras otra las sonrisas hicieron aparición en sus rostros. De alguna manera, algo les decía que no volverían a separarse tan definitivamente ahora que se volvían a ver y eran hombres y mujeres hechos y derechos. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás no tendrían que esperar a la boda —sí, habría, claro que habría—, para volver a verse y reír como en los viejos tiempos.

**FIN**


End file.
